This invention relates generally to articles of manufacture having hollow chambers and, more particularly, to medical accessories having at least one transparent hollow tube in which decorative structures having predetermined material densities are loosely suspended in a liquid so as to encourage a child using the medical accessory.
While a serious illness, hospital stay, or temporary disability such as a broken leg can be a difficult emotional experience for anyone, it is especially difficult for young children. Various devices and methods for decorating hospital rooms and medical equipment are known. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices and methods do not provide medical equipment having transparent chambers in which decorative structures, such as fish, stars, confetti, and the like are loosely suspended and distributed.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a transparent medical accessory that includes a plurality of decorative structures loosely suspended in a liquid contained in a transparent tubular member. Further, it is desirable have a transparent medical accessory in which suspended decorative structures may be novelties that are encouraging and attractive to children.